Soul Sisters
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Two week old vampire, Alexa, is one of the new four Soul Sisters. She's the new Earth sister, but before she can go and live with her new family, she must go on a journey to discover herself and control her new powers. She finds herself in Forks, WA, with the Cullens, the most famous vampire coven in history. Will she be able to hid who she is from everyone? The cover pic is Alexa!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Sisters is the first book in my fan fiction triology, Soul Sisters! XP The other to books are 'Fire Doesn't Have To Be Deadly' and '4 Sisters, 1 Destiny'.**

 **I really hope you enjoy my book!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 _If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll be there forever._ – A. A Milne

 **Preface:**

Do you know that there's a world out there that's full of Myths and Monsters? A place where the impossible _is_ possible, because I did. I just never thought that, one-day, I would play my part in it…

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

At first, there was only fire, the non-stop blazing. I should have been dead by now, I _wanted_ to die. The pain was unbearable, like every fiber of my being was being torn apart and burnt while it was still inside my body.

I don't know how long I lay there, screaming in the alleyway, I wondered why no one had come, why no one had heard my screams.

Slowly, I noticed that the pain was lowering, still painful, but decreasing. That must have been why I was now able to think and, oh my! I could think of so much at once! I would have found it amazing, if slightly weird, if it wasn't for the fire.

Finally, I thought, as the fire slowed down, started to gather at my heart- the only human organ I could feel. I thought it must be over, so I opened my eyes and, owwwwww! The fire in my heart shot up and exploded! I heard my heart beat once, twice, third time, and then it went silent.

I got up, as soon as I was sure that I wouldn't collapse, screaming in agony again, and saw the reason why no one had come to help me.

I tried to remember this, remember coming here. But I couldn't. All I could remember was walking home after rehearsals, I briefly wondered how many I'd missed, and being almost home when that man grabbed me and dragged me into that dark death trap and then…

I stopped myself right there, thankful that, for some strange reason, the memories were dim, like looking through the underground train windows that you could barely see through thanks to years of use.

But I couldn't remember this. How did I get here? I was standing in a forest, no, not just any forest, it was vaguely familiar, and that's when I realized, I had been here hundreds of times as a kid, I would play here when I wanted to escape the cruel world I lived in. But, I was should be in London, the West End, not Cheshire, not here.

That's when I realized why it was only vaguely familiar, I could see- EVERYTHING! I could see the microscopic raindrops, drying on the silky green leaves, high up at the very top of the great oak standing, tall and proud, about 10 meters away. Wow, I'd never been good with math's and measurement, but I worked that out so quick, cool.

I'd always believed in the myths and legends that everyone usually dismisses as fiction, but I never thought I would be apart of their world. Because of my love for the old myths, I knew, ok, I _thought_ I knew, what I was. Vampire.

Senses increased, check. Thirst for blood, check. So, yeah, Vampire. But, wait, it was daylight, and why wasn't I burning? Well not anymore anyway, but I didn't think the burning before was to do with the sun; I mean It started when It was pitch black.

I started to walk, I thought I could get into the sun, see what it did to me, I know, stupid, but oh well.

I knew this forest like the back of my hand, so it only took me a few minutes to find the little clearing I used to play in as a kid. I could tell that it had just been raining not an hour or two before, but now the sun was shining bright in the sky.

I stepped out into the sunlight and was instantly shocked! I was glowing. No, not glowing, more like, the sunlight was reflecting of my skin, which looked like millions of clear crystals dancing in the light, sending billions of mini rainbows everywhere.

Cool, I thought, but that ruled out, If the thirst hadn't already, going back to my normal life, I mean- how was I going to hid this from people? I'd have to come out at night, like a true vampire.  
It suddenly occurred to me that, in almost all of the legends, vampires could run at almost the speed of light, I tried it out and, boy was it exhilarating! I was running so fast that the forest should be a blur, but I could see it all just a clearly as if I had been standing still, cataloging it all as I kept going.  
I kept running, even when I saw humans, I knew that they wouldn't be able to hear me, let alone see me.

As much fun as I was having, I knew that people would be worrying about me. I decided to go back to London, pack a bag. My thirst seemed under control, surely it would be ok for just a few more hours.

I wondered how to get to London as, going to my mum and dad's house was a no go and I had no money. Then I remembered that running was probably quicker anyway.

So, I ran the 200 miles to London, cutting across fields and rivers, going in a straight line.

* * *

It was cloudy when I finally got to London, good I thought, it means I can walk home. I wondered what Lucy would say, she would be really worried, wondering why I hadn't come home. I wondered about how long I'd been gone and how I was going to explain my absence to her, what will she say when I tell her that I'm going to be gone indefinitely.

I was scared enough to hope that she wouldn't be there, of course she would be, too worried to go anywhere or do anything, till I got back.

I got back to the flat that I shared with Lucy at around 5, here we go, I thought.

I sucked in a deep breath, and knocked on the door, I'd lost my key when I lost my phone and purse. Lucy opened the door, she looked really upset and worried, but when she saw it was me, she perked right up. I watched the emotions play across her face; worry, relief, fear, anger then finally resting on joy and relief.

"Alexa!" She cried in that funny but cool London-Yorkshire accent she had, it made me want to smile, so I did.

"Hey Lu" I said but my voice was all wrong, like I was singing, too high. I cleared my throat and tried again "How are you? Thanks for getting the door, I lost my key" Er, Great! My voice was still too chirpy. Oh well, I thought, it's only for a few minutes. I was suddenly filled with sadness, she would never see me again and I could never see her again, it was the only way to keep her safe.

Lucy frowned, she had obvisly noticed the change in my voice, I wondered if I looked different, to.

"Can I come in?" I asked, not really wanting to just barge past her. She stepped aside to let me in.

"You were gone, where were you Alexa? I called your parents, the studio, everyone- but no one had seen you!" She asked after closing the door, she was clearly still upset.

I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't push my self control that far, what if I slipped up? That thought had me wanting to get out of there right away, but I couldn't, I had to play this right.

"I, er, how long was I away?" I hoped I could wing this.

"3 days" She answered automatically. 'But you didn't answer my question, where were you?

Really? Only 3? Wow, It felt like longer, but I guessed this would be easier to work with then if I'd been missing for a month.

"I was in… er, France, Paris. I was… auditoning for a part in a er… TV show, yeah, It's going to be real big, and guess what!"

"What?" Her curiosity broke through her annoyance for a minute

"I got the part! So I'm leaving, today, well actually, I only came back to get my stuff- I hope you don't mind?"

"You...Your...Your going to Paris? For how long?"

"Not sure, a month or two? Maybe longer, and then I might get a part in another program' I was talking while getting my rucksacks, I had like 3, out from under my bed and filling it with my favorite clothes, photos, books…"

"And you're leaving now?" I Turned round and she gasped. I realized, too late, that the window was open, the sun had come out and a pool of sunlight was coming through the window, hitting my face, making it sparkle just like it had in the clearing.

She gasped again, truly seeing me for the first time since she'd opened the door, and said "Alexa! You're sparkling! And your eyes! What _happened_ to you?!"

"I, er, I…" I stuttered, oh well, may as well tell her the truth, well most of it. "I don't know" Her expression told me that she wasn't convinced "Really, I don't! I was just walking back here after rehersales when this guy dragged me into an ally, the next thing I know, I'm in a forest and I'm like this, please don't tell anyone" I was suddenly scared, what would happen if she _did_ tell someone, what would I do? What _could_ I do?

"Your, your, what are you? And of course I won't" Her face, the reassurance in her eyes, told me that she was telling the truth.

"I'm a… a… Vampire" I watched her eyes pop before she could get her expression together. She took an automatic step back.

"You're…a Vampire? But, how? I don't get it"

"I was bitten, I guess, I'm not exactly sure"

"Wait, vampires drink blood, right?"

"Right"

"So, have you, you know"

"No, I haven't, that's why I need to go- I need to get away from people"

She just nodded, still shocked

"Wait, you said 'Your eyes'. What did you mean by that?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Have you looked in the mirror since you changed Alexa?" She asked

I realised I hadn't "No, I haven't, why?" Then I turned toward are mirror and saw what she meant. "Oh" was all I could say.

I was so different, but still the same. I was paler, almost white, my hair, still in my long pixie cut, had streaks of green and ginger amongst my Mahogany brown hair. My lips were fuller, and my shoulders bulker, but that wasn't the most disturbing thing. My eyes, which used to be a beautiful Forest Green, were now bright red! Almost crimson! The legends said nothing about this! I didn't realize how much I had changed.

"Guess I'll have to wear sunglasses" I said, trying to make a joke out of my freaky new eyes.

"Yeah, Guess so, I'll miss you. What will you tell everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too and I'll just say that I'm going to America, to LA, to try to make my fame and fortune. Then I guess I'll have a car crash or something"

"Guess you have to, I mean, you're so different."

"I know, I'll miss you Lucy, maybe, one day, If I can control my thirst, I'll come back and see you." I truly hoped I could, but doubted it.

"I'd like that, now go, you'd better go, but maybe we could still text, video chat?"

"Sure, I'll call you soon- I'll have to get a new Skype account"

"Yeah"

I'd packed all my stuff and was ready to go, I would miss Lucy, but I had to keep her safe. I walked to the front door, wondering where I would really go.

Lucy must have been wondering that to because, as I opened the door, she asked "Where will you go, I mean really go?"

"I donno, guess I'll just go, try to find more Vampires, maybe they can help me control my…self" I'd been about to say my _thirst_ but thought better of it. "Goodbye Lucy, I hope that you have a great life and, one-day, I'll see you again, just promise me you won't forget me? Because I'll NEVER forget you."

"Promise" Lucy said, she looked like she was about to burst into tears, but I just left, not safe, I told myself. I hope Lucy will be ok, I really do hope that, one-day, I'll see her again, but the chances are, remote.

I started running and realised, to late, that I hadn't got a pair of Sunglasses, Oh well, I thought- I was planning to stay away from humans anyway, so It didn't matter so much, there was just 1 more place I needed to go, 1 more thing I need to do.

I ran faster, not that it mattered, I wouldn't be able to be seen until sunset. But still, I ran, back to a place I'd spent my life running from, I ran… home.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked this first chapter as there is loads more to come!**

 **Reveiws are almost as cool as having a vampire best friend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

It made no sense that I should run to my childhood home, I hated it- full of memories, some good, most bad. But still, here I was. My mum and dad where out, good, I thought- let's get this done quickly.

I got out my key, which I had left at the flat when I was changed so It hadn't been nicked, and opened the front door. The alarm didn't go off so the dog must have been in, I was glad, I would be able to see him one last time. I hadn't thought about the fact that, now I was a vampire and ultimately a killer, he would be scared of me so It came as a shock when, instead of running up to greet me, tail wagging, like he usually did, he was curled up in the far corner of the room, scared stiff.

"It's ok Teddy, it's just me, Alexa. I've been, changed, so I'm leaving, forever. I just came to get some stuff and say goodbye" I didn't think he would listen, just stay there, but he shocked me, again by getting up and plodding over to me. I was even more shocked when he said, actually said "Is it really you Alexa?" I couldn't speak for a minute and when I could, I was still shocked.

"Er, yeah, It's me. How can you speak English? How can I understand you?" It was his turn to be shocked. His eyes sort of, widened and his fur stood on end.

"You can understand me? Really? Cool!" It was awesome to be able to talk to him, even if I had to leave soon.

"Yeah, guess it must have come with the change. I love you, Teddy. And I'll miss you, so much."

"I know, I miss you to, Alexa. Now, go get your things and go, your mum and dad will be home soon and you don't want to be here when they get back."

"Ok" I said, robotically getting up and going up the zigzag staircase, to my attic room.

My room had a low ceiling, I could only just stand up straight in some places. My bed was in the middle, in-between 10 bookshelves, 5 on each side, filled with books and dvds. Opposite it was my vanity dresser, my draws and desk. One of my other walls was just wardrobes, I had lots of toys and clothes, and the other was filled with tables and draws and shelves. I had light blue walls and a grass green carpet. All of my things, even the bed, were different shades of brown wood, my room was like a forest, in every sense of the word.

I went straight to my wardrobe, grabbed my 2 biggest bags, put down the 3 backpacks I was already carrying, and began filling these new bags with a few clothes, my favorite books, photos, things with memories.

When I was finished I had 1 bag full of books, I could read them then sell them cause It seemed that I could remember everything I saw, and the other was full of clothes and pictures, my laptop and things special to me.

My packing only took 6 minutes so I spent some time reading as many books as I could. I'd read all of my books, ok- I'd just memorized the pages, the words, I'd read them later- and was just memorizing all of my pictures and saving all my home movies to my laptop to watch later, when I finally heard the sound I'd been dreading. They would be in the house in 2 minutes.

I grabbed my bags, and the note I'd scribbled out, and flew down the stairs. I left the note on the sofa, and was just about to tell Teddy "Goodbye" when he said "I want to come with you."

"What?" He couldn't really mean that, could he?

"I want to come with you, I want to run, be free and, with you being able to understand me, you wouldn't treat me like I'm stupid, please let me come, please!"

"But, I'm a vampire, I drink blood, I'm a monster"

"You were never a monster, Alexa and your still not. Please."

He was only a small dog, a Coton de Tuleatr, brown and white, and he would be able to fit into the book bag, now that I had taken all the books out, It was almost empty except for a few trinkets. But I was strong, I could, would, hurt him. I might even kill him!

"I could kill you, I'm too strong"

"You couldn't because you love me to much! Please, Alexa!" I had to decide now, they were just parking up.

"Ok, get in" I said, putting the bag down for him to jump into.

He jumped in and I picked the bag up, It _was_ heaver with him in, but not that much, grabbed a few of his toys, his faves, I think, and ran. I timed it perfectly because, as they opened the door, within that second it took them to open the door and step into the house, I'd already flown out and was on my way to, I wasn't sure.

* * *

"Are you ok?" I was still worried that I'd made the wrong choice by bringing Teddy with me, but It was to late to go back now.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come with you" I should have been past being shocked by how we could talk like this by now, but I was still a little shocked.

"No problem" I told him anyway.

We were in the same forest that I'd woken up in earlier that day, planning where to go.

"Africa, that's where we need to go" I said, not actually sure why I said it, but I did.

"Africa? Why Africa? I mean, didn't you tell me that you sparkle in the sunlight?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but I need to go there. I have this feeling, no this _instinct_ that it is where I need to be, I need to go. And I can travel at night or to fast for humans to see, as long as you're ok with that?"

I'd been worried that Teddy wouldn't like the speed, but he had loved it, It was really weird.

I chuckled suddenly when I thought what I'd just thought through.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" Teddy asked.

"Sure, I was just thinking that you liking traveling at almost the speed of light is weird and then I thought 'Said the vampire girl traveling with a talking dog' cause that's totally _not_ weird!"

Teddy barked a few times at that, it sounded like he was laughing.

"Oh, I am going to have a good time with you Alexa!" he said between barks. "Now, If you need to go to Africa, we'd better get some sleep, we'll be running for god knows how long soon." And with that he lay down, put his head on his paws, and fell asleep.

But I didn't feel sleepy, I wondered if _could_ sleep, when the sun started to rise and I hadn't gone to sleep yet, I had my answer.

I wondered about why I could speak dog, why I couldn't sleep, why I needed to go to Africa and, most importantly, how I had changed. I couldn't get it, my memories of the last few nights had started to get clearer, but I couldn't remember when it started. I could only remember the man leaving me in the ally, the feeling like I had died, the pain, then opening my eyes to my new life- that was it. I don't even remember where the pain started, where I was bit, and I couldn't find a bit mark anywhere.

It was when I was thinking about this that I realised that I hadn't changed my clothes since I was turned, so I'd been wearing the same clothes for 4 days now, Ewh!

Teddy was still fast asleep so I decided to put on something new, I'd also got some sunglasses while I'd been at home so I needed somewhere to keep them, preferably on me, in a pocket or something.

I opened my clothes bag and grabbed the first things I found and but them on, hiding behind a few trees, just incase Teddy woke up. I found I was wearing a light brown utility jacket with a black tank and green cargo pants, cool outfit. I had my hair falling loose. It was straight to my shoulders, but it was still a pixie cut- just a little longer. I wasn't wearing shoes, now that nothing could hurt me, I didn't see the point in them.

Besides, I love feeling the beautiful forest floor beneath my feet. I'd always loved nature, but since I'd changed, I felt, I donno. Connected? I mean, I just felt like I _could_ hear nature speaking, I could feel it, It was amazing! But it felt like…

"Alexa?" Teddy's voice cut through my thoughts and I was back to reality, at least my daydreaming habit hadn't changed.

"Here" I called, coming around the tree. Teddy turned around at the sound of my voice, relief on his furry face. "I was just getting changed, what do you think?" I asked, twirling around.

"Very you" Teddy approved, "Now, are we going to Africa or not?"

"Yeah, but, aren't you hungry?"

It wasn't like him, he NEVER forgot about food.

"Yeah, actually, but we haven't _got_ any food" As soon as he said that, I knew he was right, I had forgotten about food on my rush to get out of the house.

"Oh, yeah, well- how about we go find some food? But, Teddy, there is one condition if you want to keep traveling with me"

"What's the condition you only just tell me about?" He asked although, he probably already knew. As a human, I was a veggie, and as a vampire, I hoped I could still be one, but that seemed unlikely, so maybe, just maybe, I could get him to turn veggie.

"You promise not to eat meat" I said as confidently as I could

"Done" he said, instantly, well that was easy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, meat's not really that nice anyway and I'm like you, I don't want to kill other things, or eat them" Oh, I didn't know that.

"Since when?"

"Since… forever, I've just been too hungry to refuse food in the past"

"Oh, ok then, let's go get you some veggies then it's off to Africa!"

* * *

 **So that was Chapter 2! Isn't Teddy to die for? I mean, he's so cute! And Alexa can talk to animals, epic! I wonder what, or who, is in Africa? Continue the story to find out!**

 **Reviews are almost as cool as being able to speak to animals!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"Two weeks, Alexa. Two weeks!" Teddy grumbled again, I wondered when he would finally stop! I know it's hot and I know he prefers soil to sand, but he knew why I came here, why I can't leave.

"Teddy, I'm almost there, I can feel it! The pull is stronger then ever!" It was true, the pull _was_ stronger, It got stronger every second! The closer I got, the harder it was to pull away, no, It was impossible. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pull, not my thirst, I'd still hadn't gone hunting, not my need for speed or Teddy or the need to survive- nothing!

"You've been saying that for the last 4 days, Alexa!"  
"I know, I know. But this time it's for real, the pull is less then a mile away" And it was. Standing there, on the coastline of the Awdal, Somalia, Africa. I was just getting my bags sorted, I could feel the pull going out to sea, maybe an abandoned Island? Not sure, but I just know that I've got to get there, and fast.

"Look, let's just go back to Paris or maybe somewhere in the US, hey? Let's just go where the grass is always green, and there's a lot of blood banks."

"Let me just check this, I'm almost there, I can feel it. If I don't find anything tonight, I'll stop, ok?"

"Ok"

That seemed to be the end of it because, as was our routine for swimming, Teddy jumped into the little, water/air proof bag, I knew I would only have like 30 minutes till he'd need to be taken out, so I had to hurry.

I zipped my bags up, slug em over my shoulders, and dived straight into the deep purple-blue waters and, instead of trying to swim up to find breathable air, I kept going- straight down, diagonally.

I didn't know where I was going just that, as I swam through the beautiful blues and purples and pinks and apricot colours of the nighttime underworld, I had to keep going, keep swimming. I'd been swimming for no longer then five minutes when I saw a light glow in the distance, too bright to be natural for a colour of the night.

I swam towards it, kicking faster then I ever had before, I was at the entrance to the underwater cave in less than 30 seconds.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen before, the flowers, the colours, the… the… well, the everything. It was like natural, but not natural at all and as I swam into the unearthly cave, I found myself suddenly on the ground.

Bewildered, I got up and turned around and found out why I had fallen so suddenly. The water held it's self up, like a wall, a wall made of water- it was amazing. The glow I'd seen was the glow of the billions of multi-coloured gems, reflecting light all over the place, this way and that.

The floor was soft grass, filled with wild flowers and ripe, juicy leaves. I followed the leaves path, after getting Teddy out of his safety bubble, and I ended up a place that you would have thought only belonged in fairytales.

The grass, tainted soft pinks and blues and reds and oranges, all the colours you could think of, with flowers, some I knew- like the tulips and dandelions, but others were unfamiliar, which was odd as, even as a human, I knew pretty much all the different types of flowers. The trees all so different, some big, some small, there was even one that looked like a weeping willow, only white! There was a beautiful river stretching over the endless rolling fields.

But it wasn't any of that that made me gasp out loud, standing not ten feet away, stood, by far, the two prettiest girls I'd ever seen. By their pale-white and sparkling skin, the light from the gemstones was glowing like an infinite colour rainbow sun, I instantly knew that they were vampires.

So did Teddy. And, even though he's a dog, we both had the same reaction. We both stood there, frozen to the spot, unable to move an inch. Only, where as Teddy was scared stiff, I'd frozen for another reason.

It was them, the pull that I'd felt since I'd first opened my eyes to this new life, had finally stopped, as soon as I was in this place, with these girls, the pull stopped. That was when I knew, I knew I was finally home and that these girls were my family, they were what I'd been searching for, both in my human life and vampire life.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia, and this is Aquata" she gestured to the sporty looking girl standing next to her "What's your name?"

"A-A-Alexa, are you them? Are you my family?" I whispered the last line, knowing that they'd still hear me.

"Yes" Anastasia answered, simply. "We're your new sisters and this is your new home, if you want it, that is?"

'Of course I do!' I almost shouted, happily. I struggled to keep my voice at its usual, chirpy tone. "I mean, yes. I felt the pull, the need to be here, I know that this is where I'm supposed to be. I know that you're my family"

"Good, we finally have our third sister, soon we will have are fourth"

I was just about to ask her what she meant but, at that moment, Teddy seemed to de-freeze, he ran up to Anastasia and Aquata, tail wagging.

"Alexa, can you ask them if _I_ can stay, too? You promised you wouldn't leave me'

But before I could get one syllable out, Aquata spoke for the first time 'Of _course_ you can stay, what's your name?"

"Teddy" Teddy said, automatically. Then exclaimed "Wait, you can understand me too?"

"Of course we can, Little Teddy" It was Anastasia that spoke this time "We're like Alexa, we have multiple gifts."

That confused me, what did they mean 'multiple gifts'? I mean, Anastasia said it like it was a really rare thing. Then I remembered what she had said just before Teddy had interrupted. She had said 'we finally have our third sister, soon we will have the fourth'. What did that mean?

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'we finally have our third sister'? What's going on?"

"It's not easy to explain, but open your mind, and heart to us, and we'll show you what we mean." Anastasia said, extending one hand to me and the other to Aquata.

Aquata did the same only she extended her other hand to Anastasia, rather then herself. I cautiously took their hands and opened my heart and mind to them.

Suddenly, with a gasp, I was sucked into a world of visions and memories, their memories. I saw everything! Everything Anastasia and Aquata had ever seen. Everything they'd ever felt and heard, even smelt- everything, It was like we were one being, forever linked. I knew they could see everything about me, too, but I didn't care. I know realised that my whole life had been nothing more then one chapter in our never-ending tale. That we were always meant to be together and we would never be apart again, no matter how far away we were from each other, we would always be connected.

It was so amazing, but also freighting because I could only dimly see through my eyes, smell through my nose- only hear faint whispers of otherwise load noises, and then it was over. It took all of 5 seconds for them to show me their life stories and for their memories to take root in my own and vise-versa.

"Wow! I, You, We're…" I spluttered, at a loss for words.

"Now you know everything. I am Air, Aquata is Water and you are Earth." Anastasia told me. "One day, soon, there will be a fourth sister, she will be Fire- but for now, you must learn to control your own powers"

Aquata spoke next, "Find your unique power, and, as much as we love you and really want you to stay, you need to go- learn this all on your own."

"Follow your heart and, when your ready, It will lead you home" Anastasia finished.

"But, I've just found you and now you want me to leave? But, I mean, what?" I was at a loss for words, again, although I knew what they said made sense, I just didn't know when I'd see them again, that was what really made me nervous.

"What about me?" Teddy asked, timidly. "Do I stay here, or go with Alexa?"

"Where does your heart tell you to go, Teddy?"

"Ok" Teddy replied, trotting over to me "Mind my company for a little longer, Alexa?"

"Like I ever minded! Come on then, the sooner we go, the sooner I get to see you again, right?" I said, I could hear the uncertainty in my voice, I had only met them 5 minutes ago, but it felt like I'd known them since before I was born!

"Of course you will come back! And, we'll do mind-chats every now and then, k?" Aquata spoke in a voice so sincere that I couldn't help but trust her. "And you know what we can do, how we live- that will surely help you"

She did have a point, I did know a lot already from there memories, like Ana's unique gift of making people remember or forget things and Aquata's gift to see into someone's heart, see there true nature. And us ALL being shields…

"Now, you'd better go" Anastasia's voice cut through my train of thoughts like a pair of razor-sharp scissors. "Like you said, sooner you go, sooner you can come back"

"Ok, come on Teddy, It's back on the road for us!" He didn't seem happy about that so I told him "How about we go to the US? My sisters know some vampires their that I'd really like to meet"

"Be careful" Anastasia warned me "No one can no about our 'extra abilities' stay safe- under control, which reminds me- hunt, you need to. Try animals, like us.'

"No, I won't hunt, I won't hurt anyone"

"Ok then, it's your life, so to speak, but find a blood bank or something"

"Yeah, ok, so, we'll go now- I'll be back real soon, promise!"

And with that Teddy jumped into his water ball, I grabbed my bags, and we left. Onto new adventures, onto the USA. Into a quite little town in Washington.

A small town named, Forks.

* * *

 **Ooh! We finally met Anastasia and Aquata! Find out what happens when Alexa and Teddy go to Forks in Chapter 4!**

 **Reviews are almost as amazing as finding out you are a Soul Sister!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"Ok so, go up the Highway 101 and keep going till you find a right turn that goes, almost, into the forest. Then find the drive, it's really difficult to find, but you'll find it." Chief Sawn said, everyone calls him "Charlie" but I doubt I could. I briefly wondered if he new about what the Cullen's really were and how, when no one else new the exact way, how did he know the way to the Cullen's, even their secret drive, but then I realised that it didn't matter.

I was here, in Forks- and I'm made it within 1 and a half days of leaving my sisters, I was already missing them.

With a "Goodbye and thank you" to Chief Swan, I went on my way.

I hate walking at human speed, it's so _slow_! I mean, I just wanted to run, run straight there and… and… er, well, I wasn't actually sure what I was going to do. Maybe I'd ask for their help, or maybe their protection. Maybe there will be someone there with a gift like one of mine, or maybe I could… I donno.

I was really cloudy today out in Forks, so I could have been out and about, mingling with humans. But, instead, I was walking toward the forest, toward my element. I loved, love my element, Earth- it's amazing, to see flowers bloom when I touch their petals. To see the long dried out leaves become fresh and soft under my feet. It was an amazing feeling.

But then I started to worry, it hadn't even been two days since I met my sisters and, already, I felt so powerful. I've already discovered at least 5 different gifts!

How was I going to pick just one to show? And how was I going to restrain the others?

I didn't have time to find answers to my worries because, before I knew it, I was knocking on the Cullen's front door. I got myself together, putting on a happy face, just in time for a dark-skinned man. 24 maybe, 25?

Jacob, I knew it was him straight away because I'd seen his face in my sister's memories from last spring, when they'd visited.

Jacob was the werewolf that had imprinted on Renesmee Cullen, the half-vampire, half-human daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen.

"Hello?" He asked in a strong, deep voice "Can I help you?"

'Is this still the Cullen's home?' I inquired, although I knew the answer, I could smell them.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Alexa, I came here to ask for the Cullen's help, will you please let me in, Jacob?"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

I rethought my words and realised that I'd said 'Jacob' even though he hadn't told me yet, cause that's totally a way to make it look like you were just a lone, newborn vampire with no idea about anything from or in this world.

"I said that I came here to ask for the Cullen's help and I asked to come in" He looked like he was going to argue, but suddenly, Renesmee was their by his side, she was even more beautiful then my sisters memories gave her credit for.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, please come in" She motioned for me to go inside, so I did.

The Cullen's house was just how it was when my sisters came. Piano, Check. Sofa, Check. Home-Cinema TV, Check.

Although, that was new, Emmett and Rosalie were busy in the corner, under-the-stairs, building a gigantic card castle. It look amazing, they were up to floor 2. They looked over at me with curious expressions for a split second, but then decided that I wasn't as important as their card house, so went back to it.

As I was looking around, the sound of the grand piano suddenly cut off and Edward Cullen, along with Alice and Jasper, well, they were all looking at me with half-surprised, half-annoyed, expressions.

Then there was, Bella Cullen, sitting besides her husband, her expression was- worried? But she was looking at Edward, who was still looking at me with that half-surprised, half-annoyed look. Was that his only expression? Probably not.

And, finally, their was Esme and Carlisle sitting on the love couch, Esme was sketching and Carlisle was reading a book but when they saw me, saw how the other were looking at me. They, too, started staring.

"Do you stare at all your guests like that?" I asked, joking half-heartily.

They all relaxed a little bit at that, guess they only just realised they were being rude.

"Hello, Alexa, right? I'm Carlisle this is Esme and…"

I had to cut him off, better not waste his time anymore with names.

"I know all of your names, my sisters came here a while back, you won't remember them. But you were very kind to them, understanding, I am hoping that you can help me, too. I'm a newborn, 2 weeks and 2 days old. And, yes, I haven't hunted yet, but no. I'm not thirsty." That stumped em for a second, then they were all in defensive crouches, protecting Renesmee.

"Wo wo wo! I'm not going to hurt her! Ok?" I didn't mean to, but in my hurry to calm them down, I took all the scared, afraid, defensive, aggressive, all the bad moods away and I calmed them down, so much for staying low.

Then I remembered that Jasper could manipulate emotions, maybe they'd think he did it.

Of course I would have no such look.

"Jasper! Can you, de-calm everyone again please? We need to be on guard!" Bella complained

"It wasn't me and I'm trying, but I can't, it's too strong." Jasper sounded truly upset at this fact. I wonder if I could…

Yes! I did it! Ok, not the greatest achievement and probably not the smartest one, I'd de-calmed, as Bella put it, everyone. So now I was the target, again.

I took a hesitant step forward saying "Don't worry, I won't hurt her"

Bella Growled.

Just then, Teddy woke-up, he'd been asleep for most of the day, curled up on some of my clothes. He made a little yawning sound and stretched his paws, getting up.

"Hey Alexa- Wo! Alexa, what did you do? Where are we?"

I answered, unthinkingly. "Hey Teddy, your finally up! We're at the Cullen's house and, I didn't do anything wrong, they just think I'm gonna kill Renesmee."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, you know. Not drank blood yet, been a vampire for over 2 weeks, she's half human…"

"Oh, yeah, good reasons to not trust you"

I was about to snap back that they weren't _that_ good, when Carlisle said "Incredible! It's clear that she hasn't hunted in weeks, yet she can stand here, talking civilly. She can also, if it wasn't Jasper, manipulate emotions. And _now_ we find out she can talk to dogs, amazing!"

"Any language, actually. And don't you dare touch Teddy! I may have the self-control of a 100-year-old vampire, but I still have the strength of a newborn. Not that it's hard to restrain." More like the 4th reincarnation of the original earth vampire, actually, but I wasn't suppose to let them know that, not that they don't already know I'm different.

"Who _are_ you?" Edward asked.

"How can you do so much?" Bella inquired.

"You weren't supposed to know about any of this, any of it. But here I am, only met you like 2 minutes ago and already, you know too much about me. 1 sec, I'll ask my sister to give you your memories back, then you'll understand."

I could see the confusion on all of their faces, but I ignored it. I listened to my heart, knowing that I would be able to 'mind chat' them, if I did.

* * *

"Alexa? What's wrong? Why did you call us?" Anastasia asked.

"It must be important, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get through to us." Aquata said, was it just me or did she sound a little miffed?

"I know that I'm suppose to follow my heart and all that and protect the secret, but I'm at the Cullen's and my heart is telling me 'give them their memories of us, of what we can do, give them back'. You can take them back and the new ones, afterwards- there'll understand better with their memories." I told them. "I need to do this. I know that this is where I need to be right now, and I can't stay here if I can't be truthful with them. Please, give them their memories back."

"Ok" Anastasia said, simply.

"Really? Why?'"

"Because your right, you can't stay if your keeping secrets from them and, I believe that your right, they'll help you. I'll project my gift through you, but you'll need their consent for me to give them their memories back. Also, could you please tell Alice, that my offer still stands."

"What?"

"She'll know what I mean. Now break off the physic chat, ask them- then tell me, I'll project my gift through you, to them."

"Can you do that? And, I say it's ok, by the way, if anyone wants my opinion." Aquata added.

"Of course your opinion matters Aquata!" I told her. "Thx, girls, see you soon."

And with that, I went back to reality.

* * *

I opened my eyes, when did I shut them? I couldn't remember.

"Alexa?" Carlisle asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, It's ok, I'm ok. You'll understand better, once you have your memories back."

"Back? What are you talking about?" Bella told me in a confused but cautious tone, she had broken out of her defense crouch, they all had. I could see why, Renesmee must have run off while I was chatting with my sisters.

"My sister, Anastasia took away your memories of her and my other sister, Aquata- now I want to give them back, just trust me" I walked toward Bella, one hand held out. Their expressions told me that they were surprised but not really worried, Bella was a mind shield and only she could decide if she let someone into her mind or not. Well anyone but me and my sisters, that is. No one can break our shields, but we could break theirs.

I stopped when my hand was inches from hers. Then I touched her hand and opened my mind to Anastasia, I could feel the memories flow through me to Bella.

Bella gasped and dropped my hand, in that same instant, Edward was at her side.

"I, I, I remember! I remember everything! Ana, Aqua, Oh my god! How are they?" Bella cried out.

Edward, who had a confused expression on his face, stiffened up. Bella felt it. "Don't worry, Edward. It's ok, we can trust her. I promise."

Edward looked down at her, her eyes were screaming 'It's ok! She won't hurt us! Trust me!'. He nodded and extended his hand to me.

I did the same thing I had done with Bella, and I could feel his memories flowing through me to him, just like with Bella.

"Oh, I see now." He relaxed, letting his hand drop, and Bella linked their hands, she was relaxed, too, now that he was.

Jasper stiffened, Edwards feelings had changed at least 10 times in the second it had taken for all of his memories to return. It made Jasper annoyed, seeing Edward relaxed, standing in front of an unknown enemy. It made me want to laugh!

A small giggle did, in fact, escape my lips.

They all looked at me, confusion seemed to be the dominant emotion here, today.

"Sorry, Jaspers emotions, er, I mean reactions, there just so funny!"

"Thanks!" Jasper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe I should show you next, before you end up doing something stupid"

"Fine" He said in a dry tone and was in front of me in a flash, Alice at his side, and so I opened my mind again.

* * *

 **So, new powers, new friends, new adventures! I wonder what the Cullens must have thought of Alexa when they first saw her. Keep reading for more epic scenes!**

 **Reviews are almost as CraZy as confusing the Cullens, try saying that 10 times super fast! XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

When I'd finally showed them all, and they understood who I was, they calmed down.

"Welcome, Alexa! So you're the 3rd sister. Earth or Fire?" Carlisle asked, obviously happy to be able to learn more information, even if he knew that he would forget it soon.

"Earth" I told him.

"So, you're a 2 week old newborn and you haven't hunted, but your not thirsty?" Edward asked before Carlisle could, I was starting to regret telling them the truth.

"Sort of." I answered, but I could tell that they more then that.

"Ok, so, my name is Alexa, I was born in Cheshire, England and I was changed in London, 2 weeks and 5 days ago. I woke up from the pain in a forest that I used to play in as a child, I have no idea who changed me or how I got there. I'm 17. I'm the new Earth sister. My powers grow stronger everyday, Ana and Aquata's are too, but I don't know what my unique power is, yet.

"No, I haven't been hunting, I don't want to kill- humans _or_ animals. My self-control is amazing and very strong, but I know that I will have to feed soon, I'm hoping to find a blood bank. I travel around with my dog, Teddy, and I won't ever hurt him. I came here to, hopefully, learn how to control my powers and my thirst. Is that enough information for you?"

They were all silent for a few moments, then Rosalie and Emmet went back to their cards, Esme picked up her pencil and started drawing again. Alice dragged Jasper back to the sofa, he was still a little annoyed with me. Edward went back to his piano and Bella followed, it looked like he was teaching her to play.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before my arrival, everyone but Carlisle. He was staring at me, his eyes full of questions, but before he could ask me anything I told him "I'm going for a run, if that's ok? We've been traveling all day and Teddy needs to run, can I leave my bags here for a bit?"

"Erm, ok, sure. How about we come with you?" Then he saw my expression and he backtracked "Or maybe you should go on your own".

"Thanks" I said, a little sarcastically. Then, to Teddy, I said "Come on, lets go" and I picked him up, out of the bag he was _still_ in and was out of the door before anyone could ask me anything else.

I put Teddy down as soon as we were a little way into the forest.

"Teddy, do you think you could stay out of trouble for 10 minutes? Despite what I told them about my self-control, I don't want to risk hurting anyone, so I'm going hunting"

I knew I had to hunt, but it didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

"Your going hunting? Why can't I come?"

"Yes and, when I hunt, I don't want you near, I can't risk hurting, or even killing, you"

"Oh, ok then, I'll go do some running and meet you back at the house."

"Ok, can you find your way back?"

"I think so, if not, you'll find me"

"True, ok, see you in 10"

* * *

I knew that the sooner I went, the sooner it would be over, so I ran- I went hunting and it wasn't as hard as I thought, hunting. I was actually pretty good at it. But, when I was just when I was about to kill the animal, I couldn't- I could hear their screams, their cries for help, and I couldn't kill them.

I went back to the house after 15 minutes in defeat, I knew that Teddy would be waiting for me. But as I was sprinting back, I heard a noise that made me turn and run towards it, to the sound that had frozen everything in me but my feet.

Teddy cried out in terror and pain again, louder this time, just a little farther, just a few more milliseconds.

I broke through the trees just in time to stop the giant lion from ripping little Teddy to shreds. Without thinking, without giving myself time to think, I grabbed the lion in my super-strong hands and snapped his neck, killing him. Then I turned round and saw Teddy, curled up on the ground, blood pooling from three long, deep claw marks across his chest. My burning throat was suddenly so hot that I felt like I'd been thrown into a volcano, but I ignored it, my love for Teddy was so much stronger then the thirst for his blood.

"Oh no Teddy, no, no, no!" I was so mortified, what had I done, he was dyeing because of me!

Teddy screamed out again but the terror wasn't there anymore, there was just pain, pure pain. The scream didn't stop.

The next thing I knew, he was in my arms, and I was running. I ran back to the Cullen's house, I didn't know if my plan would work, but I could hope.

When I got the meadow outside their massive house, I carefully lay him down, his yowling was subsiding, bad sign. Carlisle was suddenly at my side.

"Alexa, what happened?" Real concern in his voice.

"A stray lion in the forest, I got to him before the lion could kill him, but he got hurt, can you help him?"

"I'm a doctor, not a vet. I'm sorry"

"You won't help him?"

"I want to, but I can't, I'm sorry"

And the grief overcame me. I could feel the ground shake, Carlisle could feel it to because he was suddenly gone. The trees branches, their roots, encircled us like a cage, but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything but him.

I thought about all of the times I'd told him I loved him, the times I was sad and he helped me, when he got me through the worst years of my life. I thought about the life, the happy life, that he had left behind him to run free with me and now he was dyeing, and all because of _me_!

I wished I could save him, I would do anything, anything!

"Alexa?" A weak, tiny, voice asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Teddy? What, how?" Teddy was there, still curled up on the ground, but the blood wasn't spilling. In fact, there were no wounds at all!

Getting up onto his feet, wobbling a bit, Teddy said, "You, you saved me."

" _I_ saved you?"

"Yes, my eyes were open when yours were closed, I felt the ground shake and saw the branches make this cage around us. Then, you closed your eyes and I could feel a change in the atmosphere. I felt your love, your sadness, your… regret. Then I felt my wounds close up and my blood return to me. You saved me, Alexa, thank you! Thank you so much!"

I was at a loss for words, I'm sure that, if I could, I would be crying right now.

As the relief filled me, taking away the despair, the ground stopped shaking and the trees went back to normal, pulling there branches and roots back.

"W-What just happened?" Asked a perky voice behind me, I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Alice who had spoken.

"A-Alexa, Alexa, are you ok?" Alice was nearer now, maybe, 5 feet away? "Alexa, what just happened?"

"I, I don't know, I was just so upset that Teddy was so hurt, then- he was fine!"

"She healed me!" Teddy exclaimed, I translated that to Alice.

"Really? You did? How?"

"I don't know" Her face was skeptical. "Really, I don't…" I was reminded of the last conversation I'd had with my best friend, two weeks ago. And of how I still hadn't discovered my unique power.

"Wait, I healed him."

"Yeah? So? Emmett asked? "Can't Ana and Aquata?

"No, they can't- which means I've found my unique power, I can heal people! Isn't this epic?"

"Cool" Exclaimed Emmett.

"Amazing" Carlisle said in an impressed tone.

"It's not that impressive" Muttered Rosalie.

"Awesome" Bella said, "That's Pretty Awesome"

"Yeah, anyway. Did you get to hunt?" Edward asked, probably seeing my growing discomfort at the praise.

"Erm, no. Although I did kill the lion that attacked Teddy, so much for not wanting to kill"

"Well, go find it and drink from it, may as well"

"I guess, but Teddy…" I looked down, Teddy seemed ok, but I didn't want to leave him alone.

"I'll look after him!" Alice volunteered, "Go, you'll only be 5 minutes. Besides, we'll trust you more once you've fed, you know, cause then your less likely to attack Nessie or Jacob"

I couldn't argue with the logic so, be grudgingly, I left Teddy with Alice, and went back to the attack site to drink the lions blood.

* * *

 **OMG! EPIC! Alexa's unique power is that she can heal any ingury, no matter how bad! That's Hexellent! Keep reading, there are a few more spelltaculer chapters just waiting to be read!**

 **Reviews are almost as Hexciting as saving Teddy's life!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

Drinking the poor lions blood wasn't as gruesome as I'd thought it would be. It was kind of like when I used to drink Coke as a human, it wasn't so bad.

When I got back to the house, the sun was just setting. I could only tell because it was getting darker, the sun was hidden behind deep grey clouds.

Everything seemed to be fine. I knocked on the door and Bella called "You don't have to knock you know, just come in."

I opened the door, everyone seemed to be just, well normal, if you can call a veggie vampire family normal. Renesmee and Jacob were back, cuddling up on the sofa.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob. Convinced I'm not gonna kill you now?"  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Alexa" By the look on Jacob's face, he didn't entirely agree with her.

"Wait, you didn't get your memories back, did you?"

"Huh? What ya talkin' about?" Jacob asked warily.

"Here, let me show you" The others knew what I was talking about and trusted me, so didn't bother me when I walked right up to Renesmee. Anastasia had done this weird thing with her gift by storing Renesmee and Jacob's memories in my head so that when I next touched them, they would get their memories back. Weird, but useful.

I touched Renesmee's hand for a split second before _my_ hand was knocked away by Jacobs, but that was all I needed. Renesmee gasped and Jacob cursed, I realised that he would have got his memories back when he knocked my hand off Renesmee's.

"Cool, so you're A&A's sis!" A&A was Renesmee's nick for my sisters, because she thought there names (And nicks) were to long. Kind of like why people called Renesmee, Nessie- because it was too much of a mouthful to keep saying.

"Yeah, the Earth sister."

"Cool" Nessie said again.

It was then that Teddy came padding up to me, tail wagging. "Alexa, your back!"

"Hey Ted" I said, pulling him up into my arms. Alice came up then "We had a fun time, should do it again sometime"

She tickled him behind his ear and his back leg started kicking out and he looked even cuter then normal, if that's possible.

I wondered were Rosalie and Emmett had gone and it was then that I remembered what the Cullen's did at night, _Oh no!_ I thought.

"Hey Ted" I said, walking toward the door. "Come on, we'd better go before we lose to much light to find The TreeHouse"

"Tree house?" Alice inquired.

"Er, yeah, The TreeHouse. Anastasia and Aquata stayed there when they came. I've seen it in their minds, it's so cool. Although that was a few months ago, so it'll probably be a bit run down."

"Oh, well, if you need any help…"

"Erm, I'm ok."

"Ok" Alice looked a little upset by that.

"But you can always come over if you like, you know, to play with Teddy"

She perked up at that and then. "Here are your bags." She said, pausing to pick my bags up and gave them to me.

"Thx" I said, swinging backpack on and grabbing my duffle bag. Teddy jumped inside the duffle bag and I said "See you later" to everyone and ran out the door, towards The TreeHouse.

* * *

The TreeHouse stood, well rested, on the branches of two great, old, oaks. It's, once beautiful, walls stood firm, if a bit worn down. The TreeHouse was well hidden, high enough, and deep enough, into the forest that, unless you knew where it was, you wouldn't find it.

"Alexa, is this really where we're staying?" Teddy asked, I could tell he didn't cherish the idea of staying there, it looked extremely unsafe.

"Of course, but, tonight I'll make you a bed down here and you can get some sleep while I fix this place up, ok?"

"You really think you can make that place safe and nice?"

"Totally! Now, go to sleep."

It's going to be a long night, I thought- as made Teddy a little bed out of fallen leaves and broken branches.

It wasn't as hard as I had originally thought to fix up The TreeHouse. It just needed a bit of new wood here, a few new leaves there- my sisters build this place really well. I even added a few personal touches like flowers in the walls, floors and, well, everywhere!

I even built a little doggy bed for Teddy, made out of a blanket I had brought with me, some leaves and flowers.

My powers really were growing stronger because, when I found 6 mushrooms, I was able to make them bigger so we had stools! I bet you could still eat them so I reinforced them with some branches and stuck a few more flowers in.

Once the house itself was complete, I had to fix the little wooden boarding outside that served as a landing platform and fixed the railings, adding even more flowers- man, I do love my flowers!

It was about sunrise when I faced my toughest problem, there was no ladder!

Anastasia and Aquata never needed one because they could just jump, and it was no problem for me ether, but it would be a problem for Teddy, I mean- he shouldn't have to rely on me to help him up and down. But how would I build him a ladder that was, A. safe for him, and B. hidden?

That was when I thought of the coolest thing ever, I'd build him a lift! I could get a bucket and some rope from town and then I could show him how he can use the lift on his own and…

Just then, I heard a rustling in the distance, I stayed as quite as I could, which is to say I became a statue.

Teddy seemed to be quite enough, I listed to the rustling, felt the tremble in the earth as the footsteps got nearer and nearer, the sound of the footsteps seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where.

"Ouch!" An annoyed voice cried out, "Can't this wait till later Nessie?"

Jacob, that's who was making such a noise, I could barely hear Renesmee over Jacob's racket.

"Well, it could, but it won't, now come on, I think she's just down there" Renesmee told him, a determined tone to her voice that made Jacob shut up instantly.

Teddy woke up just as Renesmee and Jacob broke through the trees, in to the small, now crowded, clearing where Teddy and I where waiting.

"Oh!" Renesmee cried out, a little startled, I think. "Alexa, Teddy, there you are."

"Hey Guys, what brings you out here, and at this time, don't you to need to sleep?"

"Well, yeah, but we slept earlier and we wanted to see if we could help you out with The TreeHouse. I mean, I know you said no to Alice but, well, Alice is Alice and she does tend to get a little, over-enthusiastic when you through a project at her. Anyway, off topic, want any help?"

Wow, Renesmee sure can go on, but she's really nice, so I guess, that makes up for it. LIH (Laughing In Head).

"Well, actually- I've finished, well, I still need to build the lift for Teddy, but that's it."

"We can help with the lift, can't we Jacob" Renesmee said, nudging Jacob who I swear was falling asleep, rude much.

"Er, what, oh, erm, yeah, totally." Jacob grunted, half asleep.

"Well, don't suppose you could go grab me some rope and a bucket from somewhere, could ya? The good stuff, not the stuff that could rot and break quickly."

Renesmee looked a little disappointed but then said "Sure"

I quickly said "And when you get back, could you help me decorate the inside of the house, I could use a bit of Hybrid help." I smiled, and so did Renesmee.

"Of course! Come on Jacob, let's go get that bucket and rope, and don't worry- we won't tell Alice, not just yet anyway." And with that Renesmee turned on her heels, well, pumps, and sped off, with Jacob towing behind her.

Teddy, who had been watching our conversation with semi-interest, suddenly asked me, "Can I see the house? Is it safe?"

"I thought you didn't like it here."

"Well, I didn't, but if you really fixed up, then I'm sure it's epic!"

"Well ok then, but until the lift is in, I'll have to carry you up, ok?"

"Ok" Teddy replied, jumping into my open arms.

* * *

 **So, the TreeHouse, betcha didn't see that one commin? I loved writing this chapter because there was just so much going on, it was always changing but, at the same time, it's EPIC!**

 **Reviews are almost a amazing as living in an epic TreeHouse!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, The TreeHouse and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Needless to say, Teddy loved our new home. Actually, his exact words were 'Wow, you really did work a miracle on this place! It's great, maybe a bit high up, but it's cool.'

Renesmee and Jacob were soon back, Jacob looked a little more awake but that could have been because he was carrying the bucket and rope.

We got the lift up and sorted in 10 minutes, but it took 2 hours for Teddy to build up the nerve to try it out. Although, once he was on, it was almost imposable to get him off!

By the time it was 9am, Teddy had eaten and we were ready for the day so we left The TreeHouse and went over the Cullen's house. Renesmee and Jacob had left just after we'd put the lift up cause they really needed to get some sleep, so it was just us.

We got there 10 minutes later, and it seemed as though the Cullen's were up, so I knocked on the door and let myself in, they never locked the door unless they were all out, it was easier that way.

Carlisle had already gone to work and Jacob & Renesmee were still asleep, I assumed, but I wasn't sure as they lived in La Push. Emmett and Rosalie were finishing there card house and Alice and Jasper were on the sofa watching TV, but Esme, Bella & Edward were no where to be seen.

"Hey guys, how are you today?"

"Hey Alexa, Teddy." Alice said as she bounced up and sped over to me, picking Teddy up and cuddling before he could run away. Jasper stayed where he was.

"Oh, great, here we go again." Teddy complained, but I could see that he liked really.

I smiled, "Morning Alice, hey Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett" Jasper nodded, Rosalie gave a small smile and Emmett said

"Hey dog girl."

"Dog girl?" I asked, what kind of nickname is that?

"Yeah, Dog girl. You know, cause you carry a dog around with you."

"Hey! Teddy's not any old dog, he's by best friend!"

Emmett smirked.

"Well, Bella's best friend is a wolf, and wolfs are dogs, so it's not that unusual."

Emmett's smirk became a full-blown laugh.

"Emmett, stop! You'll knock they cards down!" Rosalie cried.

Emmett gave a few more giggles, but he did stop when Rosalie gave him a stone-cold look.

"Where's Esme, Bella and Edward?"

"Esme's gone out to Seattle for some stuff and Bella and Edward are, erm, still at their house."

Emmett smirked again but didn't do more then that, probably out of fear of what Rosalie would do, that made me smile.

"Well, Alexa, what do you want to do today?" Alice was still holding Teddy but she wasn't squishing him anymore. "Maybe we could show you around town, and the wolves might let us go to La Push, Aquata loved the beach there."

"Erm, it's ok, maybe later, first, there's something I want to show, come see this."

"What do you want to show us?" Alice asked, following me out of the door, Jasper got up from the sofa and came out too.

"Ok, stay here." I said as I walked into the meadow outside their house.

I was planning on making them a little Summer House at the corner of the meadow, backing onto the forest, and it worked.

I made a small, beautiful, hexangular building with flowers climbing up the sides of the building and across the windows in a way that made the light shine through in the most perfect way, I was just doing the interior when a weird feeling came over me, I tried to stop using my magic- but I couldn't. It was like someone else was taking me over. I could hear Alice and Jasper shouting at me to stop and Emmett and Rosalie coming out to find out what was happening. I could hear Teddy whining and I wanted more then anything to stop, but I just couldn't.

It was at this point that Bella and Edward entered the meadow, and as soon as they heard what was happening they ran over.

Edward was probably reading his families minds to find out what was going on, however it was Bella who ran straight over to me, putting her hands on mine, breaking the lock that was preventing me from stopping.

With a sigh, I stopped, falling onto my knees- but it was to late, the meadow was a mess.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened! I tried to stop but I couldn't!" I felt awful, what must they think of me?

"It's ok, we can clean it up quickly, besides, you new and, I guess you must have been doing to much with your powers and it overwhelmed you." Bella said, reassuringly.

"Bella's right, Alexa. You've been doing to much, to much running, used your powers like an expert, remember your still a newborn and you've only fed once." Edward told me, he was now standing next to Bella, probably to protect her if I started up again.

"We'll help you, won't we guys!" Alice called from across the meadow, field, whatever.

"Hell yeah, if I get to see more out-of-control magic like that!" Gee, thanks Emmett, I think.

"Why should we? We hardly know you."

"Rosalie's right, I'm not your problem, I'll figure it out on my own, it's fine." I told them, half-heartedly.

"No, your our friend and we're helping you, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Bella."

"Sooo… what now?" Emmett asked.

"Erm, you go back to your cards and I'll fix this mess." Then I looked at the layers of flowers and branches and leaves that were scattered over the meadow, wow, that really did go badly. "Or, at least I'll try."

It actually took less time then I had thought to clean their garden/meadow then I had originally thought. It could have been because I was an epic Eco-warrior, but it was probably because Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Teddy were helping me. Emmett and Rosalie also helped, for a bit, but got bored and went back inside.

Once we were finished Alice and Jasper went of into the woods, Jasper was hungry, and Bella and Edward went inside so Edward could continue teaching Bella to play the piano, I was actually surprised that he hadn't taught her already but I guess they had had other things on their minds!

I stayed outside, Teddy needed a walk and I wanted to check Forks out for myself, so I told Teddy "Come on boy, let's walk into town." And off we went.

* * *

Forks was pretty cool, I had a few dollars on me, I'd gone to the coin exchange the week before, so I thought I'd check out the shops but when we got into town I found that there weren't that many.  
Also, people kept giving me odd looks, it was a cloudy day so I wasn't sparkling and my eyes were golden, because I'd eaten the day before, but they still gave me odd looks. I even heard some women who must have been in their what, late 20's?

Anyway, I heard one saying 'Oh great, another Cullen' and then the other said 'I guess, but she looks even weirder, I mean, she's not even wearing shoes' and then the first was like 'And that dog should be on a lease'. That was when I turned my head towards them and gave them an icy stare, insulting me is one thing, insulting Teddy is another.

But, the longer I was there, the less stares I seemed to get, actually, I think they were avoiding me, probably thought that Teddy and I were dangerous or something, yeah right, although, I guess we could be. We left an hour or so later.

When we got back to the Cullen's house, Teddy was ready for a long nap and I just wanted to sit down, Edward was right I had been doing to much and I really needed to just sit down.

Anyway, when we got back, I had just planned to tell them I'd see them tomorrow and take Teddy back to The TreeHouse, but the Cullen's had a surprise waiting for us.

I opened the door and saw the Cullen's, all of them, standing in the living room, but it looked different, there was a dog bed in the corner of the room, piled with fluffy and soft looking blankets. Next to it was a doggie food dish and water bowl.

"Surprise!" The all called, waking Teddy up.

"Wow, er, thanks, I think." I was flabbergasted, and shocked, I didn't think they would do anything like this, it was really cool.

"Well don't thank use all at once." Rosalie muttered.

"Rose!" Esme snapped, the true mom figure, "We thought it would be useful for Teddy to use while you stay here, I mean I know your staying somewhere else, we actually got another set for your place, but when he's here, there's a bed and bowls waiting for him."

"Wow, thanks! This is really cool, thanks guys!" I smiled, Teddy yawned.

"Alexa, can we go home, I sleepy."

"Ok" I told Teddy and then to the Cullen's, "Hey guys, so as much as I would love to stay, I need to take Teddy home so, I'll see you tomorrow, if that's ok?"

"Of course it's ok! Just remember to be here, 8 o'clock, sharp." Bella told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your training in self-control begins tomorrow." Jasper said, a little surprised if I do say so myself.

"Oh." I answered, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **So, Alexa's first full day in Forks, that was, er, interesting. I'm not good at writing in detail so I basicly skip most of her training in the next Chap, sorry.**

 **Oh and, just in case you were wondering, the two women were Jessica and Lauren.**

 **Reviews are almost as watching funny as Alice playing with Teddy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, the TreeHouse and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

"Oh, I give up!" You would have thought that, after 3 weeks, I would have mastered my powers, or at least control them. But it seems that, the harder I try to control my powers, the stronger they become and the harder it is to keep them under control! I mean, last week, I tripped Jacob up with a tree root, I mean he did deserve it, but I didn't mean to do it, I wanted to make a pitfall!

"No, your getting better, much better- better then when you first came to us." Bella said, trying to comfort me.

"I guess…"

"No, you know, stop being so humble!"  
"But"

"No buts! Now back to work."

"Fine"

Just then, we heard the sound of a vampire, running towards us through the forest. We knew there was a vampire nearby, but Alice said he was just going to pass us, that we wouldn't meet them.

This vampire wasn't anyone I knew and by the looks of things, the Cullen's didn't know them ether because as soon as Bella heard them she ran inside and told the others.

I went in after her and found them in semi-chilled, semi-defensive positions, I also noticed how Renesmee was in the middle, next to Jacob.

"Do you seriously need to stand like that?"

"Yes, just till we know if they're friend or foe." Carlisle told me, "You should probably go protect Teddy."

"Ok." In a flash, I was at Teddy's side, and I knew why they were so protective and extreme, because I knew I would do anything to keep Teddy safe.

Knock, knock, knock. Carlisle went to answer the door.

"Hello, my name is Jason and this is my girlfriend, Jasmina, are you the famous Cullen clan?" The mystery vampire, probably 15 when he was turned, was tall with blood red eyes and shoulder length black hair.

But it was the girl who took my focus, she was human. African-American I would have guessed that she was 16. She had milk chocolate colored eyes and hip length hair that was in a braid hanging over her right shoulder.

"I don't know about famous, but I am Carlisle Cullen, what brings you here?"

"As you may have noticed, I'm human." Jasmina told him, "But I want to become like you so that me and Jason can be together forever."

"So… why haven't you changed her Jason?" I asked, her looked over to where I was standing.

"I'm afraid I'll kill her, so I've come to ask you" He was talking to Carlisle now "If you'll turn her, for me? If it's not to much trouble."

"You know, the only other person who has actually asked me to turn them was my daughter over there, Bella, but my son, Edward, ended up turning her- to save her life. But that's getting of-topic. I won't change you, I barely know you, and I don't like the idea of taking your life away."

"Please, we're begging you!" Jason cried.

"I'm sorry, no."

"It would break the treaty if any Cullen bit a human, the truce would be over and some of the wolves would love nothing more than that." Jacob added.

"He's right, it would, I'm sorry." Carlisle told them.

"What treaty?" Jason asked.

"Doesn't matter, know, if you want to stay so Jasmina can rest, you can stay here for a few hours, but then I'm afraid you will have to go."

While they were having this conversation, I was thinking about what Jacob had just said 'It would break the treaty if any Cullen bit a human' but I'm not a Cullen, so it wouldn't break it if I bit her, but how would I know if they weren't just using the Cullen's? Then I remembered what I had done with Anastasia's gift so many weeks before, so I contacted Aquata, maybe I could borrow her gift to see if they really were in love.

* * *

"ALEXA!" Aquata sure seems happy to see me.

"Hey Sis, how's things?"

"Good, you?"

"Well, my powers keep growing stronger, but I'm getting better at controlling them."

"Yeah, in the first year our powers grow and grow and grow. But, hey, only what, 11 months left?"  
I smiled.

"So, guessing you didn't call me just cause you wanted to chat, otherwise Ana would be here too."

"Your right, I wanted to ask if you could channel your gift through me so that I can see if this human, who wants to be a vampire so that she can be with her vampire boyfriend forever, anyway, I want to see if she really does want to be with him forever, or if she just wants to be immortal."

"I'm guessing you want to check the guy too?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, Sending it through you know, but only for 1 minute, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I opened my eyes and I could feel Aquata's gift within me.

Jason and Jasmina were on the sofa, Jasmina was watching me with a curious look in her eye, the Cullen's knew what I was doing so they weren't bothered.

I walked over to them and looked deep into their hearts. Jasmina, who I read first, really did want to become a vampire purely because she loved him, and Jason, did want her to become a vampire because he loved her, but I sensed something, bad, within him, but I couldn't tell what because my minute was up.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Jason asked?

"No reason. But, I'll do it, I'll turn her."

"What?" Teddy yelped as everyone shouted the same word at the same time.

"You can't, the treaty!" Jacob cried.

"I'm not a Cullen, the treaty doesn't apply to me, technically."  
"But, you've never tasted human blood, you're a newborn." Edward said.  
"But I have super self control, remember?"

"Do it" Jasmine told me, standing up.

"What, babe, no- she could kill you!" Jason said, shocked at the turn of advents.

"She won't, I trust her and it's the only way." Jasmina was standing in front of me now. "Do it, now."

"Ok, Ready?" I was suddenly very nervous, what if I did kill her? No, the Cullen's, Jason, they wouldn't let me.

"Ready" Jasmina tilted her head to me.  
Here goes nothing, I thought, as I sank my fangs into her neck. I took one sip, took my fangs out and spat the blood out- I was disgusting!

"Was that it?" Jasmine asked, relived.

"No" Jasper told her, he looked a bit uneasy because of the blood, but he seemed to have it under control.

Suddenly Jasmina fell to her knees and cried out in pain.

"That's it."

"Oh god, baby, hang on, you'll be ok." Jason was cradling Jasmina while she kept screaming.

"I'm so sorry about that, I'll clean it up." I said, wondering what the big deal over blood was, it was horrible.

"Erm, it's ok, I'm just surprised you had that response." Carlisle told me.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked, were they oblivious to the girl crying out in pain, in the middle of their living room?

"Yeah, fine. But what's the big deal with human blood? It's awful."

"It is?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, why else would I spit it out like that?"

"Because it was really tasty?"

"Seriously? Weird."

"Is there somewhere I can take her while she is turning?" Jason asked.

"Of course, follow me." Carlisle told him, going upstairs.

3 days later, Jasmina was a vampire, so she and Jason left and I resumed my training.

* * *

 **And the plot thickens, as they say. This was a really fun chapter to write and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews are sometimes as weird as Jasmina's blood tasting like garbage to Alexa!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, the TreeHouse and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Knock knock knock.

"Yes? Who is it?" He asked it like a question but said it in a shrilling voice.

The door opened and a boy entered, his eyes, although they were crimson red, were the eyes of an old man, but his body was the body a heavenly young boy. Following him was a man with shoulder length hair, walking besides a girl with dark but pale skin, flowing black hair that went down to her hip, and scarlet eyes.

"Ahhh! Hello friends! I assume you completed your task as Jasmina here is now a vampire?" A man, with long _ish_ dark hair, milky eyes and paper thin skin, spoke with such authority that it was obvious, and because everyone clearly regarded him with the title, king, ok, maybe not _everyone_.

"Yes, Aro. We visited the Cullen's and, although they would not change her, we did find out something else that you will find most interesting." The boy with shoulder length, black hair said.

"Really?" Aro spoke with such curiosity that was like he was a child who had just been told he had a surprise waiting for him. He extended his had out towards the man and woman, "Please, show me what you mean."  
The man touched Aro's hand and, after a few seconds, Aro said, "Hmm, that is interesting, very interesting indeed…"

* * *

"Alice? Alice? Alice? Alice, are you ok?" I was watching Alice with a worried eye, the others were out hunting but Alice had stayed behind to keep Teddy and me company.

She was staring forward, looking at nothing in particular but at the same time I knew that she could see what I couldn't.

"Alice? What's happening? What's Wrong?" I was getting worried now, she had been like that for several minutes, I'm sure that it was a record!

"I…I'm ok, it's nothing, really." Alice told me, shakily. It was obvious things were NOT fine.

"Alice, tell me the truth. What did you see?"  
"I, I saw them coming, coming here, coming for you."

"What? Who? When?" I was confused, who could possibly know where I was? Even Lucy didn't, and I chatted with her a lot over Skype. Maybe it was my sisters? But I highly doubted that.

"The, the Voltri. There coming for you, someone told them of your powers and that you were here, they'll be here in a only a few days!"

"Well, Erm…" I knew enough about the Voltri to know that they were to be avoided, at all cost, but if I left now, it wouldn't stop them from hurting my friends to get to me.

"No, no, Alexa, you can't."

"I can't what?"

"You know very well what! You can't fight them, they'll kill you, kill us all!"

"No, they won't. I'll fight them myself, tell them to leave me and my friends alone- send them a message, then I'll leave here and go to my sisters, I'll make you all forget so they can't use you to find me and then we'll all be safe."

"Well…" She couldn't argue with the logic. She knew I was strong enough to trap them till I could escape and that my shields would keep them from tracking me. She also knew that, by make me forget them, the Voltri had no proof that they had ever helped me or even knew me, keeping them safe and me safe.

"It'll be ok, Alice, It'll be fine."

"Well, at least wait till the others get back till you make up your mind, please."

"Ok, I'll wait, but they won't change my mind." Of that, I was sure.

The Cullen's got home a few hours later and, as expected, they didn't like my plan.

"No, absolutely not! We won't let you put yourself in danger like that." Carlisle spoke in the tone of a father telling off his daughter but I could tell he was just scared, they had barely escaped the last Voltri attack, 10 years before.

"I can take care of myself, besides, I got you into this mess, I can get you out."

"But they'll find out about you, and you could get hurt." Bella cried.

"I won't! And, well, maybe it's time we make ourselves known, they can't treat you all like they do forever."

"Please, don't." Renesmee begged me, I mean, literally, begged me. Man, they sure as hell weren't making this easy.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Anastasia and Aquata, I explained to them what was going to happen and they said that they would come straight here, no stopping. There'll be here." I know they will be, I thought.

Teddy, who had just woken up after hearing all the shouting that was going on asked me "Alexa? What's going on?"

"Nothing Teddy, go back to sleep." He couldn't know about this, but, of course, he would.

"What, so know your going to lie to him? He has a right to know that you'll be putting yourself in danger and probably getting yourself killed!" Rosalie, who had been quite up till know, shouted.

"What? What's she talking about Alexa? What's happened?"

"Nothing Teddy, I'll tell you when we get home, ok?"

"But…"

"Ok." I spoke in my no-but's-and-no-questions voice.

"Ok." He said, meekly.

"Now," I said, speaking to the Cullen's, "You won't do anything to help. When Ana gets here, she will make you forget all about us and you will be safe, well, safer if you left Forks, it is wayyyyyyy past time. So think about that, and I'll see you in the morning."

And with that I picked Teddy up, who had trotted over to my feet, turned around and was out of the door before anyone could say anything else. I didn't stop running until I was safely back in The TreeHouse.

I put Teddy down and he promptly collapsed.

"I wish you would have warn me before you did that." Teddy was panting hard but other then that, he seemed fine.

I gave a short chuckle and sat down, wondering who soon I would be till I saw my sisters.

2 days later, the Voltri came.

* * *

 **Oooooh! Not only are the Voltri coming, but so are Anastasia and Aquata! Check out Chapter 10 to see bad-ass battleing!**

 **Reviews are almost as Spelltaculer as this last chapter! XP**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Twilight, Stephene Meyer does! I just own the Soul Sisters, Lucy, the TreeHouse and of course, Teddy! XP**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

But I stood proud, standing with my 2 sisters and Teddy in the very field all the Cullen's resent battles seemed to be fought in.

"Do you hear that?" Anastasia asked, obviously she could hear more then me because I couldn't hear a thing, just us and the animals, scurrying around in the forest, afraid.

"No, but the animals a running away from something, they are really scared." I told them, I was a little scared to.

"Wait, I can hear them." Aquata whispered as I, too, hear the soft footfalls get nearer and nearer by the second, they just the other side of those trees.

"Here we go." Anastasia whispered as 4 hooded figures swept into view.

From what I could tell, there was a girl, probably 12 or 13 when she was turned, a boy, he looked a lot like her, maybe her twin? Behind them were 2 men, one with blond hair and pale skin, the other with black hair and a faint olive tone to his otherwise pale skin. They all had crimson red eyes.

They were all wearing long cloaks that brushed the ground as they walked, but the twins cloaks were so dark they were almost black and the 2 men behind them were wearing cloaks that were like a darkish grey.

"Hello, my name is Jane, this is my brother Alec. We have come for Alexa, Aro, Marcus and Caius of the Voltri request her presence. Please come with us peacefully, we would hate to use force." She smiled, like that wasn't the cause and if she really was Jane, I knew that it defiantly wasn't the cause. Her voice was like a child's laugh mixed with bluebells and tulips but it was clear that she was more of a rose, with added thorns!

"Hello, my name is Anastasia and these are my sisters, Aquata and Alexa. I'm afraid that will not be able to come with you today as we have a prier engagement."

"Well, that is a pity, guess we'll have to just use brute force." Then, to me she said. "You must be Alexa, I guess you're not the Cullen's friend after all if you only have these 2 nobodies to protect you."

"Well, Ana made them forget ALL about me so, you won't get anything out of them and these beautiful girls are not nobody's, they are my best friends and my sisters."  
While I had been speaking, Alec's dark smoke, barely visible, had started creeping towards us, I quickly check that Teddy was safe under my shield.

"Go now, while you can. Otherwise, 1 of you will not make it back into the forest alive." Aquata spoke with such fierceness, but all they did was laugh.

"Hear that Demetri," Alec asked the man with black hair, "These little girls think they can defeat us!"

"Enough, this has already taken too long, come on, let's get them and go." And as Jane spoke, the boys shut up, preparing to fight us.

"Can't say we didn't warn you." Anastasia said as a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere, encircling Jane, Alec, Demetri and the other guy.  
"So, which one of you will die first?" Aquata asked as they started coughing up blood.  
"I know, how about…" I asked, deciding who should die. It felt cold, not right, like, we were as bad as them.

"It's ok," Anastasia told me, realizing how I must have been feeling, "I'll do it."

She picked the blond boy, I didn't know why not Jane or Alec or even Demetri, but hey, I was sure she would tell me later.

I made their feet get stuck in the ground and I walked over to them, each step a little faster. I wrapped all of their arms with branches, keeping them in place, you wouldn't have thought it would because vampires were so strong but I guess I made the branches stronger.

I stood in front of the blond boy, the wind had stopped and there was no more blood coming out of there mouths, but Jane, Alec and Demetri's mouths were covered by water so I couldn't hear them cursing us. The blond boy just stood, scared stiff.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"P…Peter." He stuttered.

"Well Peter, tell me, did you choose this life? Did you have a family? A Grave?"

"I... I had a sister and 2 brothers, my father died when I was young but my mother was still around. I did choose this life, but only to save my friend and… I don't know if I have I grave, I never went back."

"When where you turned?"

"1984"

"Where were you born?"

"In London, England. I lived in Westminster." He said it proudly.

"I also come from England."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm going to have to kill you know."

"I know, I'm glad."

"Good, I'll find your family, I'll make sure there safe. And I'll make sure I put your ashes in your grave. I promise"

"Thanks, I guess. You know, your not half bad and, don't worry, you'll show the Voltri who the true Queens are, you will be free."

"Thank You." I said and with that I undid my branches and unstuck his feet. I got out my lighter, as I twisted his head off and I set him aflame.

"Now, I hope this has taught you not to mess with us." Aquata told Jane, Alec and Demetri, they were still tied up but the water was still over their mouths, so they couldn't reply, well, not by moving anyway, but there eyes spoke the words they couldn't say.

"Got all this ashes yet?" Anastasia asked me as I came to stand besides them holding a little leaf box.

I had built it out of leaves and wood, his ashes would be safe.

"Yeah, and I will keep my promise, I will protect his family and bury his ashes."  
"I know you will." Anastasia told me, sympathizing with me because she knew what it was like to kill an innocent.

"Now, tell the Voltri, we're here to stay. Tell them that we have always been here and we always will be. Tell them to leave our friends and family alone and if they don't… well let's just say, for every 1 friend/family member you hurt or kill, we will kill 2 of your people." I told them with such anger in my voice that even scared me a little.

"Goodbye." Anastasia said.

"Till the next time." Aquata called.

"We'll be watching." I said, icily, as broke the branches keeping them in place and Anastasia's wind sent them flying back to Voltera.

* * *

"I hope they like my present." I told Anastasia, we were still in the field, but we were relaxing, Ana had pushed the clouds away so the sun shone bright.

Teddy was running around, Aquata chasing him, "Don't worry Alexa, even if they don't remember us, they'll still love it." Aquata called, still chasing Teddy.

"Ok, I hope so."

Ana smiled at me, and I smiled back, I noticed how even our teeth sparkled in the sun.

"Ok, ok, I give up, time for a doggie nap." Teddy wined, falling onto his side. Aquata couldn't help laughing, and nether could Ana or I.

"Ok Teddy, climb in the bag, you can rest while we run." I told him, we had brought all of my stuff out of The TreeHouse so that we could go as soon as we wanted to.

"Thanks." Teddy said, padding, and panting, over to me. I placed him in the bag where he quickly fell asleep.

"Ahhh." Ana cooed.

"Ok, enough cooing, we have a long way to run if we want to be home before tomorrow evening, African time."

"Actually, we've moved." Aquata informed me.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Just follow us, and trust me, you'll love it!" Ana told me, really excitedly.

So I picked up the bag with Teddy in and my rucksack, Ana and Aquata got my other ones, and as they started to run forward, I knew I was exactly where I belonged.

* * *

"What's this?" A childlike voice asked, holding a little wooden sculpture.

"It seems to be a wooden dog, a Coton de Tuleatr if I'm not mistaken." A voice, still beautiful but filled with knowledge and years of learning, said.

"It's amazing, who made it? Who does it belong to?" The little girls voice asked.

Another man picked up a little piece of paper, and read out the only two words on it. " 'To Alice.' I guess, it's for you." He said, his voice gentle, yet ruff with years of war.

"Really? I wonder who it's from?" The girl, whose name was Alice, asked, turning the little wooden dog in her hand.

Who indeed?

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I really hope you thought my book was Hextaculer and you check out some of my other books. Writing 'Soul Sisters' was really fun and it is basicly what inspired me to become a writer of Fanfiction and, sometimes, non-fanfiction, stories!**

 **I'm also on FanPress with the same name, Brookie Twiling, so check those books out!**

 **Reviews aren't anywhere near as fun as writing this Book!**


	11. 6 Months Later

**6 Months later…**

"Did you feel that?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, did you Alexa?" Aquata inquired.

"I did, you know what this means." Alexa said, excitement radiating from every inch of her body.

"She's her, she's changed." Anastasia cried.

"Finally…" Aquata started.

"…Our 4th sister has arrived." Alexa finished, knowing that a new adventure was just beginning…

* * *

 **And the story continues in, 'Fire Doesn't Have To Be Deadly'!**

 **I'll see you soon!**

 **Till my next book, Brookie Twiling.  
**


End file.
